There presently exists prior art relating to different types of cutting blades as they particularly relate to cigars. However, these cutting blades are usually associated with a cigarette or cigar lighter. Presently, there is no device that exists that is a combination of a cigar cutting blade and a light source.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a combination light source and cigar cutting blade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the aforementioned combination in a housing arrangement that enables ready activation of the light source as well as means for controlling transition of the cutting blade between nested and extended positions.